


candy loveheart

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Dragonflyshipping, Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, high school romance, springshipping, sunlightshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 16 year old ai Haru finds a  candy shaped like a heart  from his crush .  But he don't know who is his crush.   So Haru  try to frigue out who got him the candy and finds out more than one person have a crush on him.   Everyone in this story excluding Haru is 18.   Sorry for errors.   Contains one sided Springshipping  and one sided sunlightshipping.  contains Dragonflyshipping.     This is a au fanfic.
Relationships: Haru/Aqua, Homura Takeru/Haru, zaizen Aoi/Haru





	candy loveheart

16 year old ai Haru got to his locker after getting out of his boring psychology class. It was now lunch break. Haru made A's all the time in that class and He did not pay attention in class. He found the schoolwork annoying and waste of time because none of the psychology lessons the teacher taught was able to be applied to the real world. He opened the locker to see a choclate candy shaped like a heart with a note " enjoy my treat, my Haru and I am so in love with you, signed your crush".

Haru was shocked that someone had a crush on him . But he had no idea who had crush on him. Haru said " I need to find the crush who gave me the candy.". 18 year old ai Aqua saw Haru with something heart shaped. Aqua said in her head " someone like Haru." Aqua said while walking towards Haru and said " I can help you, cute Haru". Haru said " Aqua, how can you help me?". Aqua used a program to see if a human or a ai wrote the note. Aqua said " According to my program a human wrote the note.". Haru said " Thank you, Aqua". Aqua said while blushig " thanks" as she kissed Haru on the cheek before He could react while she walked away.

18 year old Takeru Homura saw that sneaky kiss Aqua did . Takeru said " How dare her kiss my Haru?". Haru turned around and said " Takeru, what are you ding here?. Takeru said with hearts in hs eyes " to meet my love.". Flame came out of Takeru's dueldisk and said " I heard everything you was talking about Haru and I saw a female put that in your locker. Also Takeru, Haru is out of your league.". Haru said " Thank you, Flame". 18 year old shy Aoi zaizen walk towards Haru and said in a shy voice " Hey Haru, I ... like... you.". Haru was shocked that Aoi, the girl he was crushing on like him back. Aoi said in her shy voice " I love... you, I put the candy in your locker. I understand if you don't like me back.". Aoi felt a kiss on her lips by Haru. Takeru was thinking " this can't be.". Aoi said " Haru... you like me?". Haru blushed hard and his face was more red than Flame and said " I don't just like you, I love you". Haru kissed Aoi in a romantic way. Aoi said " Haru..." as she kissed him on the lips. Aoi gently pushed Haru into the lockers and continued their romantic scene. Aqua saw the romantic scene and knew Aoi and Haru loved each other. Eventhough Aqua loved him She was happy since Haru was happy. Aqua walked away and said in her head " Aoi better treat him right".

Takeru walked away in a defeated way. Takeru knew he loved Haru. But He knew Haru loved Aoi and Aoi loved Haru. Takeru knew he would have to move on. He knew it was not going to be easy . But He had a friend named Flame would help him get through this.


End file.
